


Sugar and Spice and Nothing Nice

by lovelyspacegay



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hate myself, IT'S NOT MY FAULT, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, so much, some weird zombie creatures eventually i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyspacegay/pseuds/lovelyspacegay
Summary: Ben Solo-Organa is the son of a leader of a survival team. One day, his father finds a young ginger boy crouching in a tent, stained with blood and surrounded by bodies. The boy says his name is Hux and refuses to communicate with anyone but Kylo. As the boys get older, they start to get closer and closer.Kylux Post-Apocalyptic AU





	1. Chapter 1

Ben Solo-Organa stared at the bloody, torn bodies laying in heaps. Something terrifying had happened here, people were dismembered and blood trickled from every orifice. His father, Han, looked down at him, concerned. This was Ben's first time out of the compound. He had been raised in those high, intimidating concrete walls and he had only dreamed of the outside world. They had never come across a scene as horrific as this and Han was worried that it might scar the boy.

Ben tiptoed around the corpses, examining their frozen faces, looking for any sign of life. Han and his team began searching for supplies- anything from food to spare clothes. Ben was crouching, looking at the body of a girl not much older than he was, when he heard his father's shout. 

"I've got a live one!" he called out. Ben whipped around to find his father with his hand on the shoulder of a frail boy with a shock of orange hair. His baggy grey shirt seemed to swallow him whole and his green eyes were too big for his gaunt face. Ben couldn't tear his eyes away. He walked steadily towards the boy, a tug in his chest like a powerful magnet drawing them closer.

"Hello," Ben said quietly. The strange boy tilted his head, eyes wide and hands trembling. Ben looked him up and down, took in every inch of his tiny body.

"Ben, don't get too close. He's been through a lot and we don't know-" Han warned.

"Hello. My name is Armitage Hux, but I'm referred to as Hux, " the ginger spoke. His voice was surprisingly rich, he seemed to grow bigger as it emanated from deep inside him. 

"Hi, Hux. I'm... Kylo." Ben smiled and held out a hand for a handshake. He had always preferred his middle name to his first name, but try as he might, nobody at the compound would ever call him by it. Hux gripped his hand tight and shook it. His hands were cold but powerful. Then he dropped his hand and reverted back to his tiny self.

"Well, Hux, where are your parents?" Han asked, using his most comforting tone. Even so, he still sounded harsh. Hux didn't even acknowledge him, his eyes trained on Ben like he was waiting for something.

"Where are your parents?" Ben asked. Hux pointed to two horribly mangled bodies on the side of the tent, both with red hair like Hux's. Han lifted his heavy hand from the child's shoulder and he moved to stand by Ben. The two of them stood in awkward silence as the men gathered the supplies and began loading them onto the truck. 

"I guess you're coming back to the compound with us," Ben said thoughtfully. Hux let out a frightened squeak and wrapped his thin fingers around Ben's wrist. He looked down, surprised at the contact, but decided it wasn't an issue. After all, this was a pretty scary thing to be thrown into suddenly and he could understand why Hux was afraid, especially after what he'd been through with the apparent massacre of everyone he ever knew.

They ambled back to the waiting truck. Hux perched on top of some half empty crates, dangling his legs over the side. Ben sat at his feet. His shoes were two sizes too big, at least, hanging loosely off of his bony ankles. The truck rumbled to life and burbled down the road. The new boy was a strange character, no doubt. He began to wonder where he would stay. Perhaps in their unit? They had plenty of room. His father was an important figure, so he was told, so they never really wanted for much. But he saw the nearly desolate conditions in the worse parts of the compound and didn't want to subject his new friend to that. 

"Kylo, what's it like there?" Hux asked quietly, looking down at him. 

"It's, uh... I think it's pretty okay. I mean, I haven't known anything else, but my dad says it's like cities used to be before the Fall," Ben shrugged.

"What's it like for new people?" he asked, sliding off the crate and plopping himself down next to Ben. 

"It's not bad. You'll probably live in one of the group homes at first, and you'll get a job, if you're old enough. So... how old are you, anyways?"

"I'm thirteen. How... how old are you?" Hux asked, thin eyebrows knitting together.

"Fourteen." Ben smiled widely. It would be good to have someone so close to his age. "Yeah, you'll probably get a job in the library or working with the little kids." 

"I'm not good with people."

"You'll fit in."

"I doubt it, I never do."

"I promise, Hux."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux meets Leia and is introduced to a life of luxury that he never thought existed.

The heavy metal doors opened slowly and the convoy rumbled into the compound. They drove past groups of people living in half-erect tents. Hordes of children stared up with gaunt, blank expressions. Hux stared back. Ben couldn't help but notice how Hux looked just like them, sad and hungry. The conditions slowly improved as they continued inside. Finally, they passed the walls of the Inner Circle. Families paraded in their best clothes, showing off to any prying eye. The streets glistened. Happy teenagers rode past on their bicycles to their various jobs. Hux leaned nearly out of the truck, gobbling up the sights and sounds and smells. The trucks pulled into their assigned warehouses for food, clothing, weaponry, whatever. Their truck stammered to an uncertain stop and Hux tumbled out, falling onto the cool cement. Ben yelped and jumped out, pulling his new friend to his feet.

"This place... it reminds me of a place in a book my mom read me. It looks like Oz." Hux's voice was gentle and full of awe.

"Oz? Like... the Wizard of Oz? My mom read that to me too! It was one of my bedtime stories!" Ben smiled. Hux offered a lopsided grin in return.

"So, I guess that outer edge is where the group homes are, huh?" he shrugged. Ben started to shake his head, then shrugged.

"I think there's probably one or two, but most are just outside the Inner Circle walls," he began.

"Ben! Hux! Get over here!" Han shouted. The two hurried over, Hux limping slightly. Han was standing with one hand on his hip, the other around a small woman with greying hair in a bun.

"That's my mom, her name is Leia," Ben whispered.

"She's pretty," Hux whispered back. Ben beamed with pride. 

"Hey boys!" the woman smiled. She bent down to reach their eye level, but she didn't have to bend over much. They were nearly her height. "And what's your name?" she asked Hux. He didn't answer, just straightened up to the point of being nearly rigid, and Ben nudged him.

"Armitage Hux," he forced out, voice choppy and small. 

"I call him Hux," Ben nodded solemnly.

"Well, Hux, I hope you like your time here. We'll find the best group home for you, we'll do whatever to keep a friend of Ben's happy," Leia smiled and took a step back. "Now. What are you interested in? What kind of job do you want?" 

"Uh, Mom? Maybe we should let him rest, give him something to eat. We can talk about it later," Ben interrupted. Leia nodded, looking a little embarrassed.

"Yes, of course. Han, can you take care of the unloading and I'll take the boys upstairs?" she asked. Han shrugged, nodded. Leia put her hands on the boys' shoulders and guided them to a wide set of double doors. Ben pressed a button and the doors opened automatically. Hux's jaw dropped. They shuffled inside and he pressed another button. The doors closed and they shot straight up. Hux clung onto the cold metal handrail, eyes full of terror and awe. 

"Exciting, isn't it? It's a brand new addition, we took in a mechanic a few weeks ago who figured out how to make this work again instead of making us take the stairs every day. It's called an elevator," Ben whispered. Hux tried to smile but instead looked like he was in pain. The elevator slowed down and eventually stopped. The doors opened into a breathtaking room. One entire wall was a window. The floors and walls were polished marble, streaked with gold veins. A shaggy grey carpet covered the center of the room. The furniture was a dark, polished wood with soft grey cushions. It was a palace.

"What... how did..." Hux couldn't even form whole sentences. He looked around, fingers brushing over the cool walls. 

"I worked here before the Fall, and when the original tenant left, I moved my family in here," Leia explained. "It's been a safe place for years, and we built the city around it." 

"Hey, I'll get you to the washroom. Mom, can you make us lunch?" Ben wrapped his arm around Hux's shoulders.

"Sure thing. We have some of your old clothes in a box in the storage closet, I think he could fit into some of those," Leia nodded. Ben showed Hux to the washroom. It was surprisingly small, with a sink, a toilet, and a shower all crammed together. 

"Does that actually work?" Hux asked, pointing to the shower. Ben grinned and nodded. Hux looked like he was about to cry. "I didn't think... anyone could live like this anymore."

"We can live like this. You can live like this." Ben turned the shower knob and water dripped out. He turned it more and a warm stream started. "That should be good, but if you want more, turn it to the left. I'll be outside, yell if you need anything." He turned to leave but Hux caught his shoulder.

"Ben... Kylo? Thank you," he murmured. Ben smiled.

"My pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my little gay sons they are so cute right now (just you wait, my friendos.)

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know his middle name isn't Kylo


End file.
